


Dream

by Elveny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love, One Shot, Pining, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Post-Trespasser, it's solavellan what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: And so she dreamed, and waited, and searched for a way to change the Dread Wolf's heart... until one night, he found her.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611925) by [Elveny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny). 



> This is set after [the last chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611925/chapters/55650925) of my Solavellan fic.

She could sense him before she heard his steps, so soft as to be nearly imperceptible. Bare feet on the sun-warmed stone, not the strange golden-looking armor he had worn at their last meeting. She should feel sad, or angry, but instead, the only emotion running through her was happiness. That warm shiver caused by the softest of touches, by petals falling from trees or a whisper against skin.

“Vhenan.”

It was barely more than a whisper, but now, there was an actual shiver running over her. His voice curled itself around her, caressing her just with that one word, and Lyssa had to consciously pause to take a breath before she turned her head to look at him as he stepped up beside her.

“Ma’lath,” she answered softly.

Solas smiled, and there was a world of pain and happiness tucked into the curl of his lips, plucking at the strings around her heart. Before she could think better of it, she reached for him with a hand that only existed here, in the Fade, cupping his cheek. She brushed her thumb over his skin, and she felt him beneath her touch, warm and real. For a moment, her breath caught in her throat, and she realized she hadn’t been quite sure whether it was actually him. Not until now.

He laid his hand over hers, turning his head to place a kiss into her open palm. A spark sizzled down her arm and all over her body at the intimate gesture, and a sigh fell from her lips. For an endless moment, they stood like this, connected by something that no longer existed, something that had been both his and hers, and that he had sacrificed so she could live.

A bitter-sweet scent was carried by the wind around them, leaving the faint taste of salt on her lips.

“Why Skyhold?” he asked eventually, curiosity in his voice.

Lyssa smiled sadly, her hand sinking down again. Then she looked up at the ancient keep that had been her home for a mere few years. A few years that had changed everything.

“Because it was yours. And here in the Fade, the walls still remember you.”

She had expected him to follow her gaze, but when she looked back at him, she found him watching her instead. The smile was still in the corner of his mouth, but she could no longer see the happiness in it, just endless grief.

“Vhenan,” he whispered, a barely concealed quiver to his lips. “It cannot change anything.”

The silence seemed to stretch forever and beyond as he waited for her judgment, for her grief and anger to wash over him, and she could see him steel himself.

Lyssa just looked at him, reading all the things he didn’t say in his posture and face, in the shimmer in his eyes and the slight movement of his fingers.

“I know,” she finally answered before she took a step towards him and took his face into her hands. “I know.” Leaning her forehead against his, she sighed, their breath mingling. “But I had to try. And you had a right to know.”

A shudder ran over him, and then his hands touched her waist, carefully, unsure of himself, of her. When she didn’t shy away from his touch, they wandered to her back, pulling her close. Their kiss was soft, lingering, whispered endearments passed from tongue to tongue without sound, just lips, and breath, and love. Lyssa didn’t close her eyes, didn’t dare to. As if he could disappear the moment she did.

Time was fickle, and more so in the Fade, and what should have lasted an eternity was gone in a second.

When he let go of her, slow as it was, she knew their stolen moment was over again. But before he left, she held him back, her fingers closing tightly around hers.

“Solas,” Lyssa whispered, her voice plea and question in one.

Solas looked at her, the tiny hesitation enough to encourage her.

“His name is Nerian,” she told him, and a shuddering breath left him. He pressed his lips together, closing his eyes for a moment, and she knew that whatever he wanted to say, whatever he wished for with all of his heart, he put away again as the shadow on the wall changed into that of a giant wolf.

“I’m not giving up on you,” Lyssa said, and the smile he gave her was enough to give her back some hope, desperate as it was.

“Thank you,” Solas said, touching her cheek for a last time.

_Wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> Nerian - One who finds joy in dreams


End file.
